The Uchiha's Survival
The Travel A young woman was walking down a dirt path that was beaten up from all the travelers that it had experienced. Trees were surrounding it making somewhat of a dome but leaving enough spots open for sunlight to get through. On Yuuka's travels she had stopped and noticed a poll sticking out of the ground with multiple signs on it. Some where scratched out and others seemed like they were brand new. Unknown why she just ignored it not wanting it to bother her any farther. Upon reading the signs there was one pointing to the left reading, "Kirigakure". On her quest to explore the world she decided that she would go there first and possibly pick up on a few tricks herself. Walking down the path to Kiri she had thought, "Wonder how my folks are doing." but not really wanting to check in so early in the month. Letting out a sigh of boredom she started to imagine what Kiri looked like. From what she heard it was foggy, not the best place to go, but was still doing strong with their swordsmen. The leaves then started to fall of the trees and pass Yuuka gracefully doing loops in midair. Her feet dragging on the hard road when Yuuka noticed dear tracks and seemingly fresh. "Deer? I could go for some." thinking out of hunger as she hadn't eaten anything since last night. Following the tracks she started to realize that their were smaller deer prints in the bigger adult ones. After thinking for a quick second she thought that this deer was taking care of younger ones. Yuuka grinned thinking "More meat for me." After several minuets following the tracks she found herself at their little spot where they had been staying. She swiftly brought her Kunai out ready to raid the deer and her young-lings. But right before she was about to pounce on them, killing them, she realized that the mother was protecting her children. From that sight Yuuka had a remembrance of her mother protecting her from a mountain lion once. So purely from that memory Yuuka put her Kunai back and traveled on the old dirt road, making her way to Kirigakure. As she was walking for about an hour she stumbled upon a small farming village. Since she was already tired and hungry she thought it was a good idea to tray and find a possible inn and stay their for the night. Finally agreeing with herself she decided to walk down to the small Suburb ans try to find an inn. Once she made her way down the trail she noticed that the village was mostly empty. Sighing with herself that she wouldn't eat tonight or grab some sleep she decided to turn back. But as she was making her way back to the main route there was a terrible shriek from a woman that Yuuka has never heard in her life but knew that it was bad. New-Found Enemy